


I Need You

by eb18490



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: Based off the Tumblr prompt:“I need a place to stay.”





	I Need You

_  “I need a place to stay.” _

She cried.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t- I just can’t-“

“It’s him, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” She nodded.

‘Yeah', meaning her boyfriend Atom. They weren’t exactly a thing; they’d only really been serious for a few months, and she said she’d been unsure of where they were going. Never told him ‘I love you.'

“Come on in.” He led her to his bedroom.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“Don’t worry.” He set her down on his bed, helping her take her shoes off.

“I’m never going back again. He was with another girl.” She whimpered.

“I’m sure he regrets it.”

“I mean it. I- I lied before. He never actually loved me. He used me. He said I was his girlfriend. But he treated me like crap around his friends.”

“You should get some sleep,” He told her. “You’ll feel better in the morning.”

He tucked her in, shutting the light. He stood outside the door for a few moments to see if she needed anything.

“Lincoln,” He heard her murmur, still crying. “Why can’t I find someone like you?"


End file.
